Zoe Baker (Marcie Yukari)
but is commonly referred by her new name by herself as she was the Personal Assistant to Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf Appearance Lucy is a young woman with a curvaceous figure with short-length, black hair and light blue eyes. Before the Timeskip Lucy had a long flowing cloak that usually only covers the lower portion of her face. underneath the cloak when she was a child. she was wearing a pair of black sandals After the Timeskip As a Personal Assistant she wears rather a formal suit, featuring a black suit worn over a long collared, long-sleeve shirt. This shirt is a lavender color are mostly visible on the shirt's collar and un-tucked ends. Lucy also wears a pair of black, wide-sleeve pants and formal shoes. She also wears a pair of red framed glasses that belong to someone Personality Lucy is very sharp, quick-minded and somewhat cold at times. however when she was raised by Eliskūya Michael. However, regardless of her understanding of one's feelings. and felt slightly negative with an hardcore attitude. she does have a sense of mortality and honor just like her father figure has. and she believes in taking friendly matter towards anyone and other people. however she expressed guilt in taking high advantage of anyone's trust and controlling anyone for their benefit of her adopted father did for her As a Child she was level-headed and very calm. She exhibits patience with her Father Figure's strange nature at times and can be independent when needed. She is however a bit quite naïve about things As a Teenager Lucy appears to be highly analytical in her mannerisms but always very respectful towards everyone in the Thūrwolf family. but She treats the Tearson and Skyline family the very same way too. however much of her quietness of the others. it was noticed by her father figure's niece Hikari describes her as always being a little "bossy", much to her shino's agreement. After becoming a cyborg ninja. She become completely ruthless yet mindless cyborg ninja. after she became more even worst from before but after she found out she was turn into a cyborg ninja this made her even much worst from her childhood yet after she learn from her "Brother" R.A.L to ease the stress off her. she developed a more friendly personality ever since Relationships Character Relationships Knife and sword Abilities Although her childhood only real weaponry was her unlimited supply of custom made knives with which she was extremely skilled at She also displayed ninja like physical avoiding. For one good example her normal strength, speed, and agility were a little beyond that of a normal person, to the extent that She could even even reflect bullets with her custom knives, with her professional knife abilities yet one noted by others she is professional of using swords as well without Learning History Early Past and Early Childhood a youthful girl with the middle name of Yukari while her first and last name were unknown however she spent her early years fighting as a orphan child Messager for the Japanese fighters in the Koran War of danger. what has Known for her harsh fighting tactics, She would trick guards into letting their weak point down by acting she was "pretty young lady," before killing them with "the ruthlessness of a ninja." This earned her the name "Lucy Kylee" by Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf who he became acquainted with her at Area 617 being held hostage after being saved she stopping him and wanted be loyal to him to the very end. in which he accepts her as his own daughter figure Severing the Thūrwolf family Freak Accident becoming a cyborg ninja Name Etymology Character Trivia Site Navigation Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2